fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Racing Clown
Summary The Racing Clown, simply known as the Clown, is a non-hostile clown humanoid figure that can be found in one of the The Back Area's rooms that can only be accessed with a Member's Keycard. Players can interact with the clown to challenge the NPC to a race, taking the players to The Supermarket to begin the race scenario. Overview of the Race In order to win, players must pass through all of the yellow, green, and purple glowing pillars in the race until the players reached the end, which is designated to be a purple pillar. If the players managed to beat the clown, they can obtain a random 'trophy' from the Clown as a reward. Players can only race with the Clown once a day, meaning the players will possibly have to wait for 24 hours before they can race with the Clown again. Players should also keep in mind that the Racing Clown will become faster every time a player wins. It is possible to hurt the Racing Clown, although its health-bar is quite large, and unlike normal monsters of The Nightmare and the Frontier, he can regenerate his health. It is unlikely for the Racing Clown to get stuck in the race, however, even if it were possible, it'll be impossible to defeat him if the players do not make use of their time. Possible 'Trophies' The list of possible 'trophies' rewarded by the Racing Clown: * Blue Bean *1-200 Candy Crumbs *Clownbird Feather *Clown Nose *Clown Shoes *Clownfish *Gift Fruit *2-4 Greater Dungeon Candies *Green Bean *Green Beanie * Lesser Dungeon Candy * Noble Blue Seed * Red Bean * Red Beanie * Red Yesterday Hat * Tiny Clown Doll List of Dialogues Introduction * "Hahahaha~ Hoho~" * "I laugh! I laugh!" * "Because I'm faster than you! Haha~" *# "We'll see about that! Race" *#*''"Hehe~ Oh yes we will!"'' *# "Good for you, clown." *#* "Yes! Very good! Hehe~" Incompletion of the Race (Player Left The Race) * "Hmmph - what a waste of time!" * "Next time stay on course! Hahahahaha~" Completion of the Race (Player's Defeat) * "Haha~ Told you I was faster!" * "I was right! I was right!" * "Better luck next time! Hehe~" Completion of the Race (Player's Victory) * "Whew, you're a quick one!" * "Ha, I guess I got beat..." * "Take it then! A trophy! Hahaha~" Aftermath of the Race * "Hey! Come on now - we just raced!" * "Come back another day! Clowns need rest too! Haha~" Tips * Make sure you have an empty inventory slot. If you win the race with a full inventory, you will not receive any rewards and it will not be dropped in front of you. The race will also be marked as completed for the day. * Any jump-boosting, flight, and speed equipment and/or items can greatly benefit the players to sprint ahead of the Clown, jumping over shelves and other obstacles to reach the pillar. Items such as the Spider Stilts and the Funky Driftlander comes in handy while participating in the race for victory. * '''Do not race the Clown in a laggy server. '''The lag may cause the Clown to start the race before you do, making it much harder or possibly unwinnable. Trivia * The Racing Clown is one of the few non-hostile interactable NPCs that have a health pool, the other being the Goon in green attire after entering the yellow door in The Mansion for the first time. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:NPC Category:Public